A Peanuts Fantasy
by Riddle Mage
Summary: Now, please don't get mad at me. This is Peanuts like you've never seen them before. I've changed the first chapter, so you might want to start there again. The story started as a writing activity to get one's creative juices flowing. Ask me about it.
1. The Fiery Queen

_Okay, thanks for the suggestions to keep going. I added to this first chapter, and will be posting another soon. I don't own any of the Peanuts characters. I hope I don't offend any Peanuts fans..._

**The Fiery Queen**

Lucy had been beating her brother again when a loud screech filled the air. A flaming arrow shattered the glass window and ignited the kitchen table, closely followed by a big ugly Orc. Its fierce orange eyes and black skin were barely perceptible in the darkness outside.

A well placed throw from Linus put a dagger in the brute's throat, ending its life quickly. Lucy grabbed a heavy mace and smashed the next Orc in the groin, then the head. Linus' ever resent blanket lashed out a third Orc, curling around its neck.

With a swift jerk the beast's neck snapped. A door between the pair crashed open and in ran Snoopy, Charlie Brown and Schroeder. Shroeder's sword was shaped like a piano key, but was quite deadly, as another Orc found out quickly.

Charlie Brown howled in glee as his kite shaped chain mace bashed in a skull and backhanded another one. A machine gun rattled off as Snoopy flew through the room on his dog house, wreaking massive damage on the Orc battalion.

Snoopy cackled as he peppered an Orc relentlessly until it fell. His round black eyes gleaming mischievously under his aviator goggles…

Finally the orc's dwindled and with three left the five close friends surrounded their enemies. Seeing defeat the orcs dropped their rudimentary weapins and raised their hands in the air.

"Why have you come?" asked Linus, a pair of fine twin daggers poised in his hands, wrists slightly cocked and ready to snap forward and launch the deadly projectiles.

"To kill you," an orc stated simply.

"Why? Who sent you" asked Charlie Brown.

"The fiery queen! She want you dead, like big bugs. You cause too much trouble!"

"Who is this grouchy woman?" asked Lucy thrusting her mace out threateningly.

"I am!" came a beautiful, yet terrible voice. Through the door came a young woman with long red hair. Her eyes were like sapphires. She wore an ankle length black dress, split to her upper thigh on one side and fishnet leggings. The front of her dress was cut low on her chest and the sleeves went down to the tip of her middle finger. She was cloaked in black flames and wore a black steel crown.

"You were the little red-haired girl!" cried Charlie Brown. "How'd you get so big?"

"Foolish child," came the voice again, ringing in their heads, her lips never moving. "You have killed my minions, something unforgivable. If I were you I would bow to the queen before your death."

Charlie Brown's mouth was moving soundlessly in silent shock, then the words hit him. The kite mace began to whir as it started springing on its chain. "You'll not kill my friends, !"

He sprang forward fiercely, his mace coming forward and cutting through the air, slashing where the queen had stood a second before. She was gone, but her voice came drifting to the four living friends. "I'll not stop until you're all dead. You four will come to me. I would expect nothing less. And when you do…"

**A/N: This began as a fifteen minute writing done in a small group. I got as far as Snoopy cackling, his black eyes gleaming mischievously. Everything else from there on out is what I'm adding later. Ask me about 15-minute writings. It is a good way to start your creative juices flowing.**


	2. A Hunting We Go

**A Hunting We Go**

"What did she mean by _four?_" Linus asked, sheathing his daggers and popping his thumb in his mouth. The thumb came out immediately though as the kid tasted the foul orc blood that caked his hands arms and face. Linus shuddered and spat on the bloody carpet.

Lucy's blood curling scream rent the air. "Shroeder, my love!" The others spun to find Lucy kneeling over Shroeder's corpse. His own sword shoved down his throat.

A stream of daggers flashed past Lucy and the prone form, followed by dull thuds as the blades intercepted the three fleeing orcs. A fresh shower of blood showered the walls as the orcs fell, three daggers in each one's back in perfect triangles.

"You'll pay for this you, !" Lucy screamed defiantly. "Pack up, my friends. It's time to hunt."

Charlie Brown and Snoopy left, and Lucy and Linus began packing armor and food.

Thirty minutes later the four friends met in Lucy's garage and climbed on their four respective crotch rockets. Linus, Lucy, and Charlie Brown all rode Suzuki GSX-1000Rs and Snoopy rode a Honda CXR-1000R.

"Where do we start?" Lucy asked. "She could be anywhere." Linus hit the garage door button as the four quietly considered the question.

Suddenly Lucy growled and leapt from her bike. She bowled full force into a single orc. She tackled it and began pounding its face with her steel gauntleted fists.

"Wait, hothead," yell Charlie Brown he might know where she is."

"Where can we find your queen?" Lucy screamed in the poor orcs face. She pulled a knife on it.

"The kid in the yellow shirt knows where she lives, from that house is a portal to another plane of existence. There you will find her." The orc began calling Lucy and expletive but half way through the word she cut its throat and rose from her crouch on his chest. The girl in her little ping, gore splattered dress slid the bloody knife back in its sheath, and climbed back onto her bike.

Snoopy cackled as the motorcycles roared to life and the four bikes sped down the deserted streets. Charlie Brown and Snoopy leading the way to the little red headed girl's house. They rode for an hour before they finally stopped to stretch.

"We'll be there in twenty minutes." Charlie Brown said grimly as he arched his back. He popped up the seat of his bike to check that his mace was riding okay, stretched his legs and climbed back onto his motorcycle, kicking it back to life.

They made it in the time Charlie Brown had guessed. The house was white with black trim, two stories, with curtains drawn tightly across every window. Let's do this!"

Lucy yelled her defiance and the four companions began pulling on full battle armor. Snoopy pulled a huge relatively speaking great sword from his back and swung it around a bit then returned it to its scabbard. He cackled evilly again. They were ready for anything.

Four steel garbed figures stood in front of the large wooden door. None of them even four feet tall. Charlie Brown smashed the door down and they entered the house. A large ornately carved mirror stood in front of them. Inside the mirror they could see a sprawling desolate land.

Snoopy picked up a piece of the splintered door and tossed it at the mirror. It went right through and landed on the black, cracked, barren dirt of the other forbidding plane. Charlie Brown stepped to the mirror and raised his foot to step through…

**(Next Chapter: "The Land of Black Fire")**


	3. The Land of Black Fire

**Chapter 3: The Land of Black Fire**

The parched, black soil was lifeless save for sparse patches of browning grass. Holes riddled the ground and above each one hang a ball of writhing black flames.

A burnt orange sky hung ominously over them as the sun failed to pierce the heavy, smog-like clouds over head, and corpses of varying states of decay mingled with bleached white bones at their feet.

Reunited, the friends started in a northeasterly direction towards a distant hill, which appeared to be the highest point around. They were stopped mere moments later by a harsh voice from behind.

"Garr! Who goes there? Name yourselves that we might tell our lady who blood bathes over hands."

The friends spun to see four orcs standing behind them and a fifth climbing out of a nearby hole. The black fire seemingly harmless to the filthy brute.

The air thrummed as Charlie Brown set his mace spinning. The five, six foot tall, barrel-chested orcs faced the four, four-foot tall kids, all weapons drawn on either sides.

Snoopy cackled.

The lead orc raised his sword stupidly over his head, roared, and fell flat on his face; dead s a nail, a dagger deep in his eye. Linus shifted his feet as another dagger appeared magically in his empty hand. He cocked his wrist and grinned; his eyes gleaming as savage adrenaline coursed through his body.

The battle was on, four orcs sprang forward simultaneously. One collapsed immediately with a pair of daggers in its throat and a second one fell moments later from a powerful slash of Snoopy's great sword. Lucy brought her own ore to his knees with a quick upward smash between its legs and dispatched it with a heavy two hand chop, caving in her victims skull with her morningstar's steel head.

Charlie Brown worked his orc around, stunning it with a dizzying array of skills and light blows. The orc swung wide and clumsy leaving it wide open; Charlie Brown struck, singing the blade like head of his mace deep in the orcs skull.

"What happened to the portal?" panted Charlie Brown. His words ended all celebration, they were trapped in this land of chaos and death. Linus stuck his thumb in his mouth, and Snoopy with a vicious grin, snatched the blue blanket and ran all out towards the distant hill.

Linus roared in fury and charged after Snoopy; Charlie Brown and Lucy in hot pursuit. As they neared the top of the hill, Linus threw a dagger, pinning the end of the blanket to the ground and causing Snoopy to fall on his face.

Linus jumped on the defenseless dog and, hands around his neck, began shaking Snoopy and screaming, "Bad dog, bad dog!" Charlie Brown dragged Linus off of his dog and held him as Lucy bound his wrists together with the blankey, and shoving a large wad in his mouth to silence his yells.

"Shut up, you idiot!" hissed Lucy, "you'll get us killed!"

"It's too late," Charlie Brown said in a tone of complete helplessness. "Look around you."

All around them, a hundred orcs strong, climbed out of the holes in the ground, and just east of them, in what looked like a bottomless crater rose the large head of a gigantic black dragon. "Only twenty-five and a large quarter a piece."

Linus grinned at his own sarcasm as he was hurriedly untied. He rubbed his wrists where the blankey had pulled tight.


End file.
